Numb
by Absolutely pointless
Summary: Song fic about Terra and what she went through while she was Slade's apprentice (Granted it probably won't be anything like that when you read it). Feel free to read and review the choice is up to you. Contains lyrics from Linkin Park's 'Numb'.


****

Numb

Terra walked through the cold dank corridors of Slade's 'new' hideout. By new I mean location wise, the place he had chosen to set up shop was what looked like an ancient church ruin, seemingly buried beneath the city since the huge earthquake twenty years ago. She didn't like being his apprentice, but like he had constantly told her during her training she didn't have a choice.

"apprentice" snorted Terra as she stopped and looked down at her tightly clenched fist, "More like slave" she said before she rammed it into the wall, breaking her knuckles as they bounced off the reinforced concrete.

__

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your _shoes_

__

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

Every step I take is another mistake to you

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

She looked at her hand and smiled as she tried to move her fingers, making a sharp sudden pain shot through her body. She liked the pain, made her feel like she was still a living human being underneath all of this new fangled technology Slade had strapped to her small frame. She quickly hid her hand from sight as she heard somebody coming down the corridor, pressing her body against the wall as she prayed under her breath that it wasn't her 'beloved' master. She let out a slight sigh of relief as she saw one of Slade's robotic 'goons' walking past her, making her wince as the pain from her hand flared up again.

  
_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

She resumed her long lonely walk towards her room, well her box with windows. Taking a some sort of relief to finally be free from the threat of being watched. She sat on her bed and began to rub her hand, smiling as she thought of the pain her little 'accident' had caused Slade. She like causing him pain and misery, it was basically the only thing that kept her going nowadays, and besides the mood he was in it wouldn't have been long until he had made her feel the pain himself.

__

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

And every second I waste is more than I can take

She soon felt the familiar feel of her tears falling, making her smile as she reached out and caught one on her trembling hand. She knew that somewhere Slade was feeling this unwanted show of emotion but she didn't care he couldn't stop her from being a human being. She looked up as her tears fell, glancing at the only picture she had left on her wall.

__

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

The faces on the picture each looked at her. Smiling at her like nothing had ever happened. She wished nothing ever had happened, she felt happy with them…they where her friends. She reached over and plucked the picture of the wall, bringing it closer to her face as her tears seemed to stop for a moment.

"I'm sorry for everything" she whispered softly to the picture as she ran her finger along it, smiling as she stopped on the face of the one she loved.

__

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

She dropped the picture as she felt the now familiar surge of electric pain Slade like to cause her, making her hiss as she felt her nerves being fried beneath her skin. She held her head in her hands as she gritted her teeth, trying to ignore the searing pain ….failing as she cried out in pain. The pain stopped almost as suddenly as it had started, allowing Terra to stand back up and hold herself as her tears began to fall once again.

"I hate you" she hissed as she looked down at the picture, her eyes began to glow an angry yellow, "And I hate hating you" she wept before she allowed the ground beneath the picture turn to mud, taking her picture away from her forever. She may have said she hated the Titan's but she really hated the person who had made her this way…..she felt nothing towards her 'beloved' Slade.

__

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

x  
x  
x

Not the best I know but still I kinda enjoyed writing it.

Have some very bad news…don't know how to say this so I'll just say it straight…………I am giving some thought to quitting I have my reasons, mainly because writing is no longer as fun as it used to be. Anyway I said I might (and it's a really big MIGHT) but if I do I would just like to take the time to say it has been an honour writing and having you guys take the time to read my stories and poems…I'll miss every last one of you.

I LOVE YOU GUYS…..I'll never forget you as long as I live.

Until next time (hopefully) stay safe….please.

Later days


End file.
